New information
by shabbaxxx01
Summary: So I'm going to start this again, so don't bother reading this.x
1. Chapter 1

Just a prologue.x

Beep, beep! Ugh it's that god damn time already? I go to turn off my alarm but I'm beaten to it "who's there" I mumble. "Sweetie, Cameron, it's time to get up." My mum, Rachel, says. "But muuum, I don't wanna get up!" "But you have to sweetie it's time for school, and you don't want to be late for your first day... Do you?" Meet my mum everybody, someone who's insanely clever, just a little naive. Don't get me wrong though, I love her to bits! "Yes mum I do want to be late." I say with a hint of a sarcastic tone "Oh okay, I'll leave you to it then." Oh my god! Did my mother just say that? Yes! Get in, I friggin love her! But I'm not going to be late for school, seen as it is my first day at a new school, in a new place! I just moved to Roseville, Virginia form New York... Yesterday! A seven hour drive! Ugh.

I start to stand up thinking about what I'm going to wear today! "Hmmmm, mum" I shout down stairs "I'm going in the shower!" I don't wait for a response and just run into my brand new en suite.

Once I'm out and wrapped in a cozy towel, I start to look through my draws for something to wear. After figuring out what I'm going to wear, which consists of, mya ripped denim hotpants, my guns and roses top, combat boots and a leather jacket. Now I'm ready for school! I go to check the time on my phone and see that it's eight " CRAP! I'm going to be late" I run down stairs not caring for breakfast fast, and I'm out the house starting my bike and heading for school in under a minuet.

I get to school and everyone is staring at me, I guess my Harley got a lot of attention. Great, time for hell!


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat on my bike, about to take my helmet off when I heard a voice " A night rod special edition, nice!" Taking my helmet off, I then look up to see what the person looked like. And wow, can I just say he was beautiful, with chestnut hair and eyes. I was surprised he new the bike but keeping that emotion hidden I replied with " Wow I'm surprised you knew that, or did you just look at the model badge?" " No I like bikes just not allowed one" he said with a sad tone to his voice.

Walking in the school I got some jealous looks from the girls and some lustful ones from the boys, but as always I just ignored them.

Finding my way to the school office I had gotten my locker number and my schedule. First class AP physics, yay! Note the sarcasm. Yeah anyway, you may think I'm just what people would say a bad girl, I'm not, I'm a geek, quite a big geek seen as I'm only 15 in a AP class! So off to physics!

Walking into the physics class I realised I was late! "Why are you late young lady, is this even your class, you look way too young." She scolded me, muttering the last part under her breath, but I still heard it. "Sorry Miss but I'm new here and I didn't know my way." "Well get in, introduce your self then sit down." Miss whatever her name said. "Hi I'm Cammie, okay." Looking around the class I could see only one chair left. Walking to the chair I could hear people muttering 'mine' but ignoring the comments I just sat down. "Hey you must be new" no, cause thats not what I just said "I'm Aaron it's nice to meet you Cammie! Can I ask you a question?" "Yes, go on." "How old are you? It's just you don't seem to be a senior." He asked with some worry thinking I'd flip. "Oh, no I'm not a senior in just 15, a sophomore." I replied with a giggle. "Wow you must be really clever then?" He said more as a statement then a question. "Yeah I guess you could say that." After that we just had a general conversation about anything.

By the time I knew it, it was lunch the bit I love, walking into the cafeteria with the whole school there!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the cafeteria I felt everyone's eyes on me, making me feel somewhat self conscious.

After grabbing my lunch, which consisted of a Caesar salad, I heard a voice shouting my name. Turning around I caught the culprit, it was Aaron. Walking over to the table was making me nervous, but as always I makes that emotion and carried on.

"Hey Cammie, these are my friends Jack, Tom, Georgia, Tammy, John and Greg." That statement was followed by a lot of 'hello's' and 'hi's' which I just smiled at. "Hey, your not a senior, how do you know Aaron?" The guy called Tom questioned. "Oh, I'm not, I'm just a sophomore taking AP classes."

...

After lunch I was walking to my next class when I bumped into a wall, or what I thought was one. As the wall spoke I realised it wasn't one and was the guy who knew my bike model from this morning. "Hey your Cammie, right? I heard Aaron shouting it in the cafeteria, anyway I was wondering why you weren't in any of my lessons? Oh, I'm Josh, if you were wondering!" I smiled "Yeah that's me! It's just that I'm in all the AP classes, and it's nice to meet you Josh" I replied, having a burst of confidence. "Oh right, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me seen as we won't see each other in school?" He said with a heart melting smile "Yeah sure, what time?" I really liked this guy so why not go out with him? "Meet me at 5 next to the gazebo?" "Yeah, cool see you!" I said with a wave heading towards my next lesson.

Having Josh in my mind I barely noticed it was time to go home. Sitting on my bike all I could think about was how EXCITED I am about my date with Josh!


	4. Chapter 4

Getting home I was greeted with an empty house. It was strange, moms always home by now. Stoping worrying about mom I went upstairs to complete my homework that I got today.

By the time I finished my homework it was already 6:00. Heading downstairs I realised mom wasn't home, thinking something was really wrong, I rang her. As always she answered on the second "Hey Cammie what's wrong? I really have to go, so say it quickly!" "Oh sorry, I'm just wondering where you are?" I said anxious "oh don't worry sweetie, I'm just I work I'll be in some time around half past eight." Mom said with a tone of urgency. "Okay, bye!" And with that she hung up.

Feeling angry, cause she wasn't tell me the whole truth, I went to blow off steam and the best way to blow off steam, is a run!

In no time I was ready for a run. Wearing my favourite gear consisting of running short, a sports bra and a tank I set off not knowing where I was going. Starting running I was taking in my surroundings thinking that all the houses around here are really nice, but I miss New York and my friends there! I miss the house we used to live in, it reminds me of dad. I shouldn't be thinking about this! That's when I realised I had gotten so lost in my thoughts I'd run off the main road. Stopping to look at where I was I saw a side road and decided to take that route.

Getting to the end of the road I saw what seemed to be a mansion but with loads of security, I could see the sensors in the road past the gate and the security cameras. I desperately wanted to take a closer look, deciding not to just go up to the gate I saw a wall and started to climb. Getting to the top of the wall I could finally see the place, it was beautiful. Wanting to investigate further but thinking better I got off the wall and started to run home.

Returning home mom's car was still not in the drive and it was already 8:30. Forgetting that, I went in the shower and went to bed, not knowing when mom was gunna come home but looking forward to my date with Josh.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up this morning I could feel something was wrong! I was a bit apprehensive about going downstairs, pushing that feeling aside I headed to the kitchen. On the way I checked in mom's room. Opening the door I could see she wasn't there, odd she's never out the house this early! I left and went down the stairs thinking about my attacking plan, ready to fight the intruder. I was in the kitchen now, unfortunately not met by a random person but a note which read

'Cammie, just cause your hiding in the state school doesn't mean we aren't watching you!

Best wishes, love

C.G x'

That's weird, who could that be from? Putting the note in my pocket I saw that there was another and this time from mom.

'Hey Cammie, I'm already at work! Sorry I didn't see you last night, love you lots! Mom x'

Moms already gone? Oh well, time to get ready! I almost forgot about my date tonight. Must look good today!

...

Leaving the house I knew I looked good dressed in my denim short shorts, a ripped tank top, combat boots and my leather jacket. The reason I love this outfit so much was because you could see my hip piercing and tattoo. Hopping on my Harley and headed off to school.

...

Walking in the doors I was fed up with all the looks, so I did what I do best, blended. Getting to my locker I got all my necessary books when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Josh!" I said without turning around. "Hey Cammie I just wanted to give you these and ask you to sit with me at lunch?" Hey said a bit nervous, handing me beautiful red roses. "Yeah sure, I would love to and these are gorgeous!" I say and peck him on the cheek. "No problem and I'll see you at lunch!" "Bye!"

In no time it was the end of school. Wanting to be perfect for tonight, I rushed home almost peeing myself with excitement!


	6. Chapter 6

I was ready for my date, makeup done with a smokey eye and red lips, my long dirty blonde hair down in beach waves, and a mid-thigh black dress with red stilettos! It was half past seven now and I decided on walking to the gazebo.

...

Arriving at the gazebo Josh wasn't there yet but that was acceptable seen as I was here early. Looking around this was a really nice town not too busy not too quiet but just right. That's when I caught sight of a shadow in a near by alley, they seemed to be watching me, until I look then they started walking away. I was about to follow them when I hear his voice say "Cammie!" Turning around with one of the biggest smiles, I giggle and say "Hi Josh!" There was silence for about 2 minutes while we stared into each other's eyes. Breaking eye contact I said "So what are we doing?" He was still staring at me seeming to be in his own world. "Yeah, I thought we could go to this really nice diner! They have the best milkshakes ever!" He said, enthusiastically. "Yeah let's go!"

The diner was only ten minutes away. Going in lots of people were saying hi to Josh and giving me the warmest of smiles! "Shall we sit here" Josh said, pointing to a booth. "Yeah sure!" I replied. Sitting in the booth a waiter was quick to serve us, asking for two hamburgers and fries with milkshakes, he left. "I'm glad you decided to come on this date with me, cause your like way out of my league!" He mumbled, this caused me to go bright red! Before I could become more red and embarrassed the food came over. "Umm, this looks so delicious!" I said, then realised how greedy I sounded. "Yeah it does!" Said Josh sensing my embarrassment. All of a sudden a group of people around are age walk in. I recognised some of them like Dylan and Emily but not the other three. Spotting us they started to walk over! Great this is just what I wanted to happen on our date! "Hey Josh, Cammie! Fancy seeing you here!" Dylan said with a smirk, sliding into the booth. "Yeah big surprise, because I didn't tell you this beforehand!" Growled Josh obviously not happy about them interrupting. "So Cammie, are you coming with us to sneak into Gallagher?" Dylan said. "What's Gallagher?" I asked wondering whether it was that mansion or not. "This private school for snobby rich kids! They live in a mansion not to far from here. So you in?" He said. I looked at Josh who seemed to want to go but also want to stay on our date, so I decided to go with him so he could do both! "Yeah sure!" After Josh paid, being the gentleman that he was, we were off to break into Gallagher!


	7. Chapter 7

We stopped about half a mile away from the guarded gates to be discreet. Trekking that half mile wasn't hard on me and Josh, but Dylan and Emily, they were feeling it.

By the time we got to the wall, they were both panting and badly sweating. "So are we gunna climb the wall?" I asked curious to know more about that school. "Well normally we don't make it up the wall, we just, stand and throw stuff." Josh whispered, a bit sarcastically. "Oh right, well don't worry I've already climbed it!" I replied, remembering seeing all the lights on. "Seriously, that's like 30ft high! I've tried so many times and barely got halfway!" He said with exasperation. "Right, well I'll climb it, then I'll help you up?" "Cool, yeah!" Shouted Dylan.

I was half way to the top and it hadn't been five minutes which was surprising as I was in a dress and heels, can I just say this is the most prideful moment I have ever had! Finishing off the climb, I turned to look down at everyone. They seemed to have forgotten about me as they looked deep in conversation, although Josh didn't seem to happy, I wonder why that was? "Hey you coming up or what?" I shouted at them. "Hey, we have to go now! It's time for Joshies beddy byes! You carry on, we'll see you tomorrow!" Dylan shouted up and although I couldn't see his features I knew he was smirking. "Isn't that right Josh?" "Yeah, I guess." Josh said with guilt lacing his words. I can't believe he said that, I was destroyed! Trying to show ignorance I just replied with a simple chirpy "yeah, sure!" And they just walked off, just like that without even looking back! Omg I can't believe he just did that on our date! "That...that fluberpuff!" I growled with rage! I thought I could trust him, he shattered my heart! I know I only met him but...but never again will I ever trust someone or let someone in that I don't know! I went to slap myself out of it when I felt something wet on my check, that's when I realised I was crying, crying over a boy I just met. Stopping the tears and my thoughts I kept going and climbed down the wall ready to know more about this school. Crossing the field I came across some weird safety precautions e.g. Trip wires! Why the hell is there trip wires? This is a strange school! I had reached the school and was now looking for a way in, I could see the security cameras but I stayed out the way of them. That's when I saw it a little door, it seemed to be a passage entrance. So I took it! Going through the the tunnel was dark, but I had my phone, so I turned the torch but I didn't have any signal here, which is weird as I'm not that far away from town. The tunnel was really dirty and when I say dirty I mean 'not been used properly in fifty years' dirty! That's when I saw a door shaped crack at the end of the tunnel. Pressing on the door it opened and I seemed to be behind a tapestry. Coming out from there, I was shocked at what I saw, a sword in a, what seemed to be glass case, but this didn't seem like any ordinary school, so I wasn't going to investigate further. Carrying on down the hallways I noticed that it was really quite but I could still faintly hear the rumble of lots of voices. Following that I ended up in front of big wooden doors. Here's my information I guess! Pushing the doors open I didn't get a chance to look around as a face I recognised pop up! "MOM!"

"CAMMIE"

Oh poop!


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little bonus chapter

Zach's POV

So this is what the infamous Gallagher academy is like! I've only really heard stories about this school but being here now it feels like a home, something I've never had before! I've only been here two days but something doesn't feel right, something feels missing! Call me a freak but I know someone else is supposed to be here! Ignoring theses thoughts I got out the shower. Putting on my clothes I left the bathroom where I saw Grant sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs and Jonas engrossed with something on his computer. "Hey, guys it's time to go to the grand hall, or we're gunna be late" Jonas quickly blurted out. "Cool" was all I said in reply and started walking towards the grand hall.

Sitting down we sat with the usual girls Bex, Macey and Liz, honestly I kinda like these girls, they were cool and not too pushy. They were also good at the spy thing, but we'll save that conversation for later. That's when headmistress Morgan stood at the podium about to start the speech "hello students, now I'm sorry but today I won't be able to dine with you as I have somewhere important to be " as she said this, I was wondering where could it be that she had to go! Shouldn't our school be more important? Before I could think in to anything bigger the entrance doors where pushed open, and that when everything stopped. A girl I had never seen before entered then shouted "MOM!" At the same time headmistress Morgan shouted "CAMMIE!" So that's who she is! This is one very interesting situation!


	9. Chapter 9

Right now I'm sat in my mom's office while she decides my fate with my uncle Joe! Looking around the office it seemed normal, although mom had to come in beforehand to 'clean up', which is weird because she's immaculately clean at home. I got cut from my thoughts when mom came in, looking like a kettle with steam coming from her ears. "Hey mom." I said acting all innocent and using puppy eyes. "Don't you dare use an innocent voice and puppy eyes on me!" She scorched. "How dare you trespass on private property and break in to this school! I am so disappointed in you not only have you embarrassed me but you have broken the law!" She all but spat in my face. "Sorry mom." I said shying away from her intense gaze. "Just think about what you've done while I go inform the staff what we are doing with you!"

...2 hours before hand...

 _"MOM!"_

 _"CAMMIE!"_

 _"So...this is where you work! Now I've seen it I think I'm just gunna go?" I said questioning myself starting to back out the room. "Stop right there" thank you very much I need somebody with a human touch, hey you-"don't you dare get lost in you thoughts! How could-" she got cut off by uncle Joey before WAIT hold up "Uncle Joey!" I screeched and ran up and hugged him. "Hey cams nice to see you, not on these terms though." Hey said whispering the last bit. "I missed you." I said still clutching onto him. By now I could almost hear everyone's thoughts! "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Joe said. "Yeah, alright students carry on! I'll see everyone later." Heading through the halls I saw something which made my whole world crash down around me, 'A spy's guide to disguise' and that's when I blacked out._

...

So that's where I am now. Mom has finished telling me off and is about to start going through the details, which I'm a bit scared for, thinking about it now I just know my whole life is a lie! "So Cammie, let's start with the basics because for now that's all we're allowed to tell you. Okay, obviously this is a spy school and people like you train here to be some spies. Normally this is an all girls school but at the moment we are having an exchange with an all boys school. Me, your mom, dad and aunt Abby are all spies, although now me and your mom are retired. Now onto the big thing that we have to talk about, your dad." Joe said solemnly. "He was killed, by the Circle of Cavan, I'm so sorry Cammie!" He said as he started to hug me. This just brought back so many bad memories, so I started to cry and I crated until there was no tears left.

...

Once I'd calmed down, which was a good 30 minuets, mum started to talk. "Sweetie I need to tell you why I didn't let you know all about this. So the group that killed dad are after you! So we hid you, as a normal civilian! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I didn't want you to die nor go into this business." She said tears brimming her eyes. "Mom, I think you need to know about this." I said think about the letter I got, realising it all made sense! "I got a note a this morning it said something like 'you can't hide in that school we're watching you!' And it was signed C.G.! Who's that mom?" I said. "This is bad! Joe tell the guards to be extra cautious tonight and Cammie I'll answer your question later but now we need to get you a room. Follow me!" And with that mom ran out, with me quickly chasing behind.

We got to a door which mom knocked on. "Hey girls you have a new roommate!" And with that she shoved me in and shut the door. "Hey" I said with an awkward wave, the three girls just stared at me in reply. Well this is going to be interesting!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey" I said feeling kinda awkward. A couple minutes later of them just looking at me, a girl who looked like a pixie came forward and introduced herself "Hey I'm Liz, this is Macey" she said pointing to a girl who I recognised as the senators daughter. "and this is Bex." She said pointing to the last girl who almost didn't seem American. "Yeah, hey how the bloody hell did you get in here and...huh...what...ugh! Your a civilian! With no training!" The girl called Bex cried, throwing her arms up for dramatic effect. "Eh, sorry? I didn't mean to...well I did but it wasn't hard and you can probably see me on the CCTV." I said, kinda feeling bad. "So who are you?" Said Macey, sounding bored. "I'm Cammie Morgan and honestly if you want to know anything about my life, I can't tell you because it was a whole lie!" I said way too over the top. "So, if you'll excuse me." I said walking out the door.

...

After about fifteen minutes, I had found most of the secret passageways and every time I reached one I thought about going home, but sucking it up I kept wondering until I heard something. Snapping my head around I saw the most mesmerising eyes. They were a deep emerald green just pooling with emotions, I think I could get lost in them. Then the mysterious person cleared there throat and my eyes snapped away from him. "Hey there, you must be Cammie right?" He said smirking. "Yeah and you are?" I said annoyed by his smirk. "Goode, Zach Goode and it's my pleasure to meet you Bellissimo." He said his eyes wandering down to my attire. Me being me I realised I was still in my date outfit, which may or may not have been very inappropriate. "Oh yeah, my eyes are up here ya know!" I stated, with a smirk of my own, obviously making him embarrassed. "Hey you must be cold, have my jumper." He said passing me a blackthorne jumped which smelt divine. "Thanks." I whispered, beginning to shy away from his intense gaze. "Uh, yeah I best be going." I said retreating to the dorm. "Be careful Cammie!" What...huh, why would he say that?

...

Getting back in the dorm I saw it was one. Wow I hadn't realised it had gotten that late! Sighing I just went in the bathroom to wash up then went to bed.

...

"We should wake her up!"

"No we shouldn't!"

Oh my god! Who is up at this time! Why can't they just be quiet! "Yeah! Don't you dare wake me up! Or it's your life on the line!" I mumbled through my pillow. That's when I heard the room door close.

After being asleep for twenty minutes I heard the door open. "I told you not to wake me up!" And that's when I heard a deep chuckle. Snapping my eyes open I spotted the culprit. "Uncle Joe, what are you doing here! I'm not in appropriate clothing!" I said trying to hint with my eyes that I only had undergarments on. "Oh, sorry, sorry" he said, now looking at the ground. "So...why are you here?" I asked feeling kinda awkward. "You have to get up now and go to the grand hall! Bye!" He replied walking out the door.

After getting up, going in the shower and doing my hair and makeup, I was looking for something to wear. Looking in the draws near my bed I noticed a school uniform. "No way am I wearing that!" So I started looking through the the other girls draws. That when I found the perfect outfit, just to make mom and Uncle Joe have a fit! I was dressed in short booty shorts and a lace bralette. I was ready to 'knock 'em dead' as one would put it.

Walking into the grand hall, i had successfully interrupted mom and got everyone's attention. "Morning everyone!" I said overly dramatic. "CAMRON MORGAN!" Uncle Joey bellowed. "Go upstairs now and get changed." He spoke, trying to remain calm. "No it's okay, I'm just going to sit with Nick." I said, skipping over to a boy on the senior table who gladly allowed me on his lap. "Get off his lap now. This is not funny Cammie." He growled. "I know Joey, but I love him." And with that I full on kissed him. Before it got too heated I pulled back. Then ran out going to hide in a passageway, before anyone saw me cry. God I hope I don't have to stay here!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I have been in Germany with no wifi.x**

Cry, cry, cry. That's all I could do for at least two hours. I think it was in the grand hall when it hit me what had happened and how it would affect me. Right now I was sat in a secret passageway, I'd heard people looking for me, but they had probably given up now. I had ran out of tears so I got up and started walking, it was then that I came to a door. Huh I wonder what this is for? Going in I arrived upon a room, and to be fair it was a decent size. That's when I had the idea to make it my room! So, I started trudging to my shared room, making it there without any interaction. Grabbing my duffel and packing all my stuff, consisting of nothing, reminding me I needed to go home. I also grabbed everything off the bed and made my way out.

...

After finishing my room which looked abysmal, I started to get hungry. Checking my phone I realised it was 12:00 which explained why I was hungry. Looking at my self in the mirror, which I had stolen from the bathroom, I decided to head to lunch.

Coming out of the passageway I was quick to make it to the grand hall. At first I was hesitant about going in but I thought why do I care? So pushing the doors open, and making a dramatic scene for the third time, I headed over to the buffet. After getting my food, which was spaghetti bolognese, I turned around and realised everyone was looking at me. Shrugging and acting like I didn't give a poop, I sat down on the only empty table. "Cammie" I heard someone ask, Liz I think. "Yes?" I snapped back. "Can I sit down?" She asked with hesitation lacing her words. "No!" I bellowed. "Oh...okay...well...I'll just go then." She said seeming kinda scared. Great I scared her! "Yeah that would be best." I said softening my tone.

Halfway into my meal I got a tap on my shoulder. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to eat in peace?" This someone didn't reply, turning around I came face to face with a fist, but I caught it before it could hit me."And what do you think you are doing?" I questioned Bex, who's fist it was. "I think, I'm sticking up for my friend! Who you so rudely disre...AAAHHHHH!" She screamed as I started to crush her hand. "CAMMIE! you stop that this instance!" Joey growled form the teachers table. "Or what, Uncle Joey? I'm just trying to teach people a lesson!" I retorted and let go of her hand as I was starting to get cramp. "Get out of my site! Now!" I screamed at Bex. She did just that along with all her little friends. "I can't believe you Cammie! Where did you learn all that and why would you preform it on a member of the school! I'm disappointed in you." He grumbled "I'm going to have to give you a detention." "Yeah whatever, does it look like I care?" I replied with sass. "No, it doesn't! Where were you all of today anyway?" He said sounding defeated. "Oh I was here and there and everywhere." I said playing games. "Stop Cammie! I don't want to see you in class for the rest of the day, just go to your room!" He murmured and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Fine, I'll be on my way." I said leaving. I was heading up to moms office when an irregular dust patten caught my eye. Going over to the wall I pushed and it moved. Going down this new passageway, I came to an empty room almost the same size as moms. That's when I heard it, the soft crying. That's strange there's no one here? I thought. Then I saw a crack in the wall and headed over. I never thought I would see my mom cry, but I did then and I'll never forget it. That was when I realised something, this heartache goes a lot further then just me.


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe it I had never seen mom cry, not even at dads funeral. I felt bad for spying on something she thought no one could see. So with that I decided it was my cue to leave.

Getting back to my to my room, I started to play music, so I could get my gym on. While dancing I managed to take my clothes off and put on some pink Nike spandex shorts and a sports bra, I started to stretch. After stretching all my muscles I started to do push-ups. While doing my 100 push-ups I had figured out my workout routine, consisting of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, a 5 mile run and finally some combat. After finishing my reps of 100, I started to leave, but with my luck I walked out when the classes were changing! Yay! Note the sarcasm. That's when arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey sexy, where are you going dressed like this?" From the voice I gathered it was Nick that senior from this morning. "Uh, can you get off me please!" I said trying to be nice. "Now why would I do that baby girl?" He said starting to suck my neck, which to me felt disgusting. "Get off me!" I growled, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Mmh, yeah whatever." That's when I couldn't feel his weight on my anymore and I heard a grunt, so I turned around. That's when I saw Zach smashing Nicks face in. "Zach!" I screeched. "Stop." And he did just that. "God, I'm sorry Cammie it's jus.." He started to say but I cut him off. "Hey Zach, come with me, I'm going outside you wanna come and skip class?" I offered. "Yeah, I'll take that offer." He said taking my out stretched hand.

...

I had decided to skip the run, so right now my and Zach were about to go swimming in the lake. We were hesitant at first but it's only September, so it can't be that cold, right? So as I was still in my sports bra and shorts he had stripped down to his black Calvin Klein briefs. "Race you!" I shouted over my shoulder starting to run to the lake. "No fair you had a head start!" He shouted back, quickly starting to run. "Haha! I win! In your face." I said doing a victory dance. "Yeah, I don't care!" He grumbled. Personally I thought Zach was really nice compared to the rest of them. That's when I had an idea! "But you care about me right?" I asked feigning hurt. "Mmgh, whatever." And that's when I started to drown. Don't worry I can actually swim, I'm just testing him . "Ahhhh! HELP! ZACH, HELP!" I screamed. "CAMMIE!" He shouted back, swimming over. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and I realised he saved me. "You saved me Zach." "I will always save you." He said. "Really?" He didn't reply, just kept looking at my lips and back to my eyes and repeating this over again. Without noticing we had both leaned in and out faces were only inches apart. No way Cammie your not letting your walls down just for him! I scolded myself, clearing my throat seemed to snap him out of a trance. "Right...so...we should be going. It's almost dinner time." He said awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah we should. Hey do you mind if I get a shower in your room?" I said feeling bad. "Yeah, sure that'd be cool, I guess." He said not looking at me. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to sneak out the grounds with me tonight? I need to get some clothes." I said trying to change the subject. "Uh, I don't know..." "Oh, come on it will be good! What can go wrong?" I said happy I was going home. "Fine."

...

It was time to go to dinner and for once I had people with me! I had met all of Zach's roommates, Jonas and Grant, and we got on really well. So now it was the fourth time to make an entrance into this stupid hall. I wasn't hungry today, so I just grabbed an apple. "So guys" I think we should sneak out and go clubbing sometime?" I said sitting down with a smirk on my face. "I'm in!" Grant all but shouted. "Okay, Zach?" I asked turning to look at him. Thankfully, after the lake incident things hadn't been that awkward. "Yeah, I guess I'm in." He mumbled. "So Jonas?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes. "Well I don't think I'm allowed not to go!" He said narrowing his eyes at me. "Great! So shall we set a date?" "Yeah how about this Saturday?" Grant suggested. "Yeah sounds good."

...

"Come on Zach it's going to be dark soon!" Right now I was hurrying Zach through the passageway that leads outside cause we were going to my house. "Cammie! I have big shoulders! I have to travel sideways through the tunnel! Give me a break." He said sounding exasperated. "Sorry." I said with a giggle.

...

Getting to my house was hard, as I had to put up with Zach and his whiny comments. Right now we were in my room packing. "Hey Cammie, you want this nice set right?" He questioned holding up a black lacy thong and a lace bra, which I had bought as a dare. "Yeah...uh...you can just put them in there I said feeling embarrassed. "Hey Cam?" He said quietly. "Yeah?" I said turning around and coming in contact with his chest. I looked up at his eyes and that's when it happened again. We were both in this trance kinda thing and before I knew it we were kissing. Oh, this was nothing like I have felt before! There was fireworks going off in the pit of my stomach. This felt right every breath I released he took in and vice versa. Before it could go anywhere someone cleared there throat. Huh who could that be? Releasing Zach, he turned around to face a woman who I had never met before. "Cammie, stay back!" Zach growled, before I could say anything a cloth was put over my mouth. "Zach!" I screamed! The last thing I saw before everything went black was Zach starting to fight that woman.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _"I'll always save you."_

 _Right now I wasn't believing those words. It's been about 3 days, 3 days since I have been outside, 3 days since I had a proper meal, 3 days since I had a full nights sleep, 3 days since I've seen anyone I love and 3 days of non-stop torture. Yep you heard right non-stop torture! By one woman and one woman only._

 _She's not told me her name yet but I know her appearance vibrant red hair and deep green eyes, almost like Zach's._

 _Zach I wonder what happened to him. He was the last person I saw before I blacked out. I can remember waking up and shouting his name thinking he would come._

 _"ZACH!" I screamed. I don't know how long I've been sat here just shouting his name hoping he will come and save me. I was about to scream again when the door opened and in came a woman. At first I thought she would be nice, she looked nice in a way where I almost saw my mom. That was until I saw her eyes, striking at first until I looked deeper, that's when I saw the cold, heartlessness. I knew then she was the one that took me._

 _"Cameron, how nice to meet you!" She said with a sneer. "I see you have become quite the young lady." How did she know my name? "And what is it to you? Why am I here? What do you want from me? How did you know where I was? Where am I?" I fired questions at her as if my life was depending on it, which, at the moment I think it was. "Cameron, or Cammie. Can I call you Cammie or is that just for your friends? You know what I'm going to call you Morgan. I like that just like I called your dad Morgan. Anyway, I want you to tell me all you know about Samuel Winters!" She demanded. What who's Samuel Winters? Does he have something to do with politics? Yes! That's it politics! But I don't know a thing about him, why would she ask me this? "I know nothing about Samuel Winters!" I snapped, thinking she would get that I knew nothing and would let me go. "Yes you do now tell me!" She screeched, annoyed I wasn't talking. "I don't know anything! Just let me go home." I cried, missing that stupid school. "Well I tried to be nice Morgan, time to play dirty." And with that said, she pulled out a knife and jabbed it in my thigh letting blood spill all over._

...

I could still remember the agonising pain, from that day on she hadn't stopped torturing me. "Morgan, I've got good news! We're letting you go today!" Said the lady with the red hair. "Can you not get my hopes up! Please, you've tortured me enough already." I begged. "Now now Morgan, when have I ever lied to you?" She asked feigning innocence. "Oh we all know that's a lie! Anyway I will knock you out and drop you off 10 miles from the town of Roseville and I suggest you run when you get there." She said this all while untying my wrists and ankles. She then knocked me out for the journey about to come.

...

I suddenly heard a screech and saw a car zooming away. I knew this was when I was supposed to run and that's just what I did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with test and stuff.x**

Zach's POV.

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

"You saved me Zach."

Right now I wasn't living up to those words. It's been 3 days, 3 days since I had a full nights sleep, 3 days since I've seen the person I love and 3 days of non-stop torture.

I shouldn't say that word 'torture' because I guess I'm the lucky one, not actually getting tortured. Right now it's probably Cammie who's getting tor- no! I shouldn't be thinking like that. Cammie will escape from the place where that vile, evil being, whose supposed to be my mother, is keeping her.

...

 _I'd just woken up unconscious, remembering what had just happened. I started to look around the house for any clues to where they were going to take her, Cammie. I wonder how she is, my mother is a horrible person and will do anything to get what she wants. Yeah you heard me right my mother, she kidnapped Cammie but I don't know what for, Cammie has been oblivious to this life up until now, so what does she want. I had check the whole house by this point and had started running back to Gallagher._

 _Once I got back I ran straight to Mrs Morgan's office, not bothering to knock I rushed through "Cammie, Cammie, it's Cammie she, she got kidnapped." I panted out. "WHAT!" Mrs Morgan shouted. "Tell me everything!" I was going to get in my to a lot of trouble but I had to tell her. "Well, we left school to go get some of her stuff from your house, we were packing and everything was going good, but then we got distracted. Next thing I know is my mum is there fighting me while her goons knock Cammie out." I said in what felt like one breath. "Why on earth did you leave school grounds!" Mrs Morgan said sounding defeated. "Rachel, give the boy a break he didn't know." Joe said, who I hadn't realised was in the room. "What, what didn't I know." I said. "Nothing you need to worry about at this moment, Cammie is our priority." Mrs Morgan said, seeming to have calmed down. "Joe, send out the best search party we have. Don't let the CIA know about this. And for you Zach go back to lessons and try not to get into anymore trouble."_

And that's what I've been doing for the last three days. I was sat in the grand hall having dinner with Grant and Jonas, who were having a conversation. I wasn't really listening, caught up in my thoughts about Cammie. That's when I heard the heavy foot steps, it sounded like running, but why would someone be running. It was then that the door burst open revealing Cammie. "CAMMIE!" I said running over. She looked terrible, blood all over her, so skinny I could see her bones, scraps of cloth covering her and so many cuts and bruises all over her. I got to her just in time for her to pass out.


End file.
